wshpowerrangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Towards A New World
Towards a New World is a mega-crossover feature stage film of Super Sentai, PR and Kamen Rider. Before Toku Hero All Stars: Rising Up to the Merge. This production was duration to 30 minutes. Episodes *''To be added...'' Characters Super Sentai *Akarenger *Aorenger *Kirenger *Momorenger *Midorenger *Spade Ace *Dia Jack *Heart Queen *Clover King *Big One *Battle Japan *Battle France *Battle Cossack *Battle Kenya *Miss America *DenziRed *DenziBlue *DenziYellow *DenziGreen *DenziPink *VulEagle *VulShark *VulPanther *GoggleRed *GoggleBlack *GoggleBlue *GoggleYellow *GogglePink *DynaRed *DynaBlack *DynaBlue *DynaYellow *DynaPink *Red1 *Green2 *Blue3 *Yellow4 *Pink5 *ChangeDragon *ChangeGriffon *ChangePegasus *ChangeMermaid *ChangePhoenix *Red Flash *Green Flash *Blue Flash *Yellow Flash *Pink Flash *Red Mask *Black Mask *Blue Mask *Yellow Mask *Pink Mask *Red Falcon *Yellow Lion *Blue Dolphin *Black Bison *Green Sai *Red Turbo *Black Turbo *Blue Turbo *Yellow Turbo *Pink Turbo *FiveRed *FiveBlue *FiveBlack *FivePink *FiveYellow *Red Hawk *Black Condor *Yellow Owl *White Swan *Blue Swallow *TyrannoRanger *MammothRanger *TriceraRanger *TigerRanger *PteraRanger *RyuuRanger *ShishiRanger *TenmaRanger *KirinRanger *HououRanger *NinjaRed *NinjaWhite *NinjaBlue *NinjaYellow *NinjaBlack *OhRed *OhGreen *OhBlue *OhYellow *OhPink *Red Racer *Blue Racer *Green Racer *Yellow Racer *Pink Racer *MegaRed *MegaBlue *MegaBlack *MegaPink *MegaYellow *GingaRed *GingaGreen *GingaBlue *GingaYellow *GingaPink *GoRed *GoBlue *GoGreen *GoYellow *GoPink *TimeRed *TimePink *TimeBlue *TimeYellow *TimeGreen *GaoRed *GaoYellow *GaoBlue *GaoBlack *GaoWhite *HurricaneRed *HurricaneBlue *HurricaneYellow *KabutoRaiger *KuwagaRaiger *AbaRed *AbareBlue *AbareYellow *AbareBlack *DekaRed *DekaBlue *DekaGreen *DekaYellow *DekaPink *MagiRed *MagiYellow *MagiBlue *MagiPink *MagiGreen *Bouken Red *Bouken Black *Bouken Blue *Bouken Yellow *Bouken Pink *Bouken Silver *GekiRed *GekiYellow *GekiBlue *GekiViolet *GekiChopper *Go-On Red *Go-On Blue *Go-On Yellow *Go-On Green *Go-On Black *Shinken Red *Shinken Blue *Shinken Pink *Shinken Green *Shinken Yellow *Gosei Red *Gosei Pink *Gosei Black *Gosei Yellow *Gosei Blue *Gokai Red *Gokai Blue *Gokai Yellow *Gokai Green *Gokai Pink *Red Buster *Blue Buster *Yellow Buster *Beet Buster *Stag Buster *AkibaRed *AkibaBlue *AkibaYellow *Kyoryu Red *Kyoryu Black *Kyoryu Blue *Kyoryu Green *Kyoryu Pink *ToQ 1gou *ToQ 2gou *ToQ 3gou *ToQ 4gou *ToQ 5gou *AkaNinger *KiNinger *AoNinger *ShiroNinger *MomoNinger *Magne Warrior *X1 Mask *DragonRanger *KibaRanger *KingRanger *MegaSilver *Beast-Demon Hunter Zeek *TimeFire *GaoSilver *Shurikenger *AbareKiller *DekaBreak *MagiShine *Bouken Silver *Go-On Gold *Go-On Silver *Shinken Gold *Gosei Knight *Gokai Silver *Green Buster *Kyoryu Gold *ToQ 6gou *StarNinger *Neo-Jetman *Ninjaman *Gunmazin *Signalman *VRV Master *Black Knight *AbarePink *DekaMaster *DekaSwan *DekaBright *DekaGold *MagiMother *Wolzard Fire *Great Sword Man Zubaan *Black Lion Rio *Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele *Princess Shinken Red *Gosei Green *Pink Buster *Kyoryu Cyan *Kyoryu Gray *Kyoryu Violet *Kyoryu Silver *ToQ 7gou Kamen Rider * Kamen Rider #1 * Kamen Rider #2 * Kamen Rider V3 * Kamen Rider X * Kamen Rider Amazon * Kamen Rider Stronger * Kamen Rider Super-1 * Kamen Rider ZX * Kamen Rider Black * Kamen Rider Black RX * Kamen Rider Shin * Kamen Rider ZO * Kamen Rider J * Kamen Rider Kuuga * Kamen Rider Agito * Kamen Rider G3 * Kamen Rider Gills * Kamen Rider G3 Mild * Kamen Rider G4 * Kamen Rider Cerberus * Kamen Rider Papillon * Kamen Rider Faiz * Kamen Rider Kaixa * Kamen Rider Delta * Kamen Rider Neo-Alpha * Kamen Rider Pyron * Kamen Rider Seeda * Kamen Rider Psyga * Kamen Rider Orga * Kamen Rider Alpha * Kamen Rider Beta * Kamen Rider Gamma * Kamen Rider Blade * Kamen Rider Garren * Kamen Rider Chalice * Kamen Rider Leangle * Kamen Rider Glaive * Kamen Rider Larc * Kamen Rider Lance * Kamen Rider Hibiki * Kamen Rider Ibuki * Kamen Rider Todoroki * Kamen Rider Zanki * Kamen Rider Danki * Kamen Rider Sabaki * Kamen Rider Eiki * Kamen Rider Shuki * Kamen Rider Kyoki * Kamen Rider Kabuki * Kamen Rider Tohki * Kamen Rider Kirameki * Kamen Rider Nishiki * Kamen Rider Habataki * Kamen Rider Kagayaki * Kamen Rider Yuki * Kamen Rider Jaki * Kamen Rider Mujaki * Kamen Rider Riki * Kamen Rider Gouki * Kamen Rider Touki * Kamen Rider Shouki * Kamen Rider Banki * Kamen Rider Kachidoki * Kamen Rider Akatsuki * Kamen Rider Michibiki * Kamen Rider Fubuki * Kamen Rider Genki * Kamen Rider Kabuto * Kamen Rider Drake * Kamen Rider Sasword * Kamen Rider TheBee * Kamen Rider Gatack * Kamen Rider Kick Hopper * Kamen Rider Punch Hopper * Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto * Kamen Rider Caucasus * Kamen Rider Hercus * Kamen Rider Ketaros * Kamen Rider Lady * Kamen Rider Den-O * Kamen Rider Zeronos * Kamen Rider Gaoh * Kamen Rider Mini Den-O * Kamen Rider Nega Den-O * Kamen Rider New Den-O * Kamen Rider Yuuki * Kamen Rider G Den-O * Kamen Rider Kiva * Kamen Rider Ixa * Kamen Rider Saga * Kamen Rider Dark Kiva * Kamen Rider New Kiva * Kamen Rider Rey * Kamen Rider Arc * Kamen Rider Decade * Kamen Rider Diend * Kamen Rider Kiva-la * Kamen Rider Kuuga * Kamen Rider Ryuga * Kamen Rider Orga * Kamen Rider Glaive * Kamen Rider Larc * Kamen Rider Lance * Kamen Rider Black RX * Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *Kamen Rider Wing Knight *Kamen Rider Incisor *Kamen Rider Torque *Kamen Rider Camo *Kamen Rider Strike *Kamen Rider Thrust *Kamen Rider Sting *Kamen Rider Axe *Kamen Rider Spear *Kamen Rider Siren *Kamen Rider Wrath *Kamen Rider Onyx * Kamen Rider G * Kamen Rider Double * Kamen Rider Accel * Kamen Rider Joker * Kamen Rider Skull * Kamen Rider Eternal (Blue Flare) * Kamen Rider Eternal (Red Flare) * Kamen Rider Cyclone * Kamen Rider Birth * Kamen Rider Birth Prototype * Kamen Rider Core * Kamen Rider Poseidon * Kamen Rider Aqua * Kamen Rider Birth * Kamen Rider Fourze * Kamen Rider Meteor * Kamen Rider Nadeshiko * Kamen Rider Wizard * Kamen Rider Beast * Kamen Rider Sorcerer * Kamen Rider Mage * Kamen Rider Wiseman * Kamen Rider Gaim * Kamen Rider Baron * Kamen Rider Ryugen * Kamen Rider Zangetsu * Kamen Rider Gridon * Kamen Rider Kurokage * Kamen Rider Bravo * Kamen Rider Knuckle * Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi * Kamen Rider Jam * Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin * Kamen Rider Duke * Kamen Rider Sigurd * Kamen Rider Marika * Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim * Kamen Rider Fifteen * Kamen Rider Mars * Kamen Rider Kamuro * Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin * Kamen Rider Idun * Kamen Rider Tyrant * Kamen Rider Maja * Kamen Rider Drive * Kamen Rider Proto-Drive * Kamen Rider Mach * Kamen Rider Chaser * Kamen Rider Lupin * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid * Kamen Rider Para-DX * Kamen Rider Blade * Kamen Rider Snipe * Kamen Rider Lazer * Kamen Rider Cronus * Kamen Rider Genm * Kamen Rider Genm X * Kamen Rider Poppy * Kamen Rider Nico * Kamen Rider T. Brave * Kamen Rider Fuma * Kamen Rider Build * Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Kamen Rider Grease * Kamen Rider Rogue * Kamen Rider Evol * Kamen Rider Mad Rogue * Kamen Rider * Kamen Rider 4 Songs (in order) *Chou Shinka! Kyoryu Beat **Samba Carnival **Western Carnival **Macho Carnival **Kung Fu Carnival *Engine Formation Rap -GekijoBang! Custom- *G3 Princess Lap *G5 Prince Lap *Super Sentai Hero Getter *I Came To Play Trivia *The name of Super Hero All Stars was based the speech of Sutou Miu/Go-On Silver. *This is the first promotion, which it dosen't including fights. Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Wild-Spirited Heart Series